Confusing Feelings
by Invader-Techno
Summary: Zim and Gaz hang out to spite Dib and a song makes them realize the feelings they have for one another. -Oneshot- ZaGr Songfic (A song I wrote called Confusing Feelings) *WARNING* there is a kissing scene toward the end of this!


_italics=Gaz singing_

**Bold=Zim rapping**

* * *

"Gaz, do you know what love means?" An innocent question from a being without much more emotion then rage, happiness, and annoyance.

"How should I know?" Came the answer from the easily annoyed purple haired human before they both continued on down the sidewalk towards Zim's base. The two had decided to start hanging out to spite Dib so they were going to the irken's base to play games and watch movies. But fate had other plans.

* * *

After a day of hanging out and playing videogames in Zim's base Gaz and Zim sat down on the couch and turned the radio on. After a few songs one they'd both heard before started playing.

"_Why am I feeling the things that I feel?_

_Why do I feel this at all?_

_I hate you one moment and love you the next._

_Why do I feel this way?" _

Gaz sung under her breath subconsciously moving a little closer to Zim.

"**I don't know why I'm always falling.**

**When I think I've stopped someone drops me again.**

**I don't know why I'm always fly'n.**

**Guess it can't be helped when I've fallen for ya again.**

**Why do I love you?**

**Why do I hate you?**

**I guess I don't know what I mean by that."**

Zim rapped quietly along with the music smirking before wrapping an arm around his human companion causing her to glance up from the screen of her game.

He was slightly confused by the flutter in his chest but ignored it as left over energy from all the sugar from the human candy she had called him too chicken to eat. Of course he ate it just to prove her wrong and found it actually quite pleasant. He chuckled at the thought of him liking something from this desolate planet.

"_Why am I feeling the things that I feel?_

_Why do I feel this at all?_

_I hate you one moment and love you the next._

_Why do I feel this way?"_

Gaz sung a little louder leaning into the irken a little causing him to look down as the scary girl actually started to look, well… less scary. He couldn't describe the feeling causing heat to rise to his cheeks.

"**Used to be cold and dead inside,**

**I never could bring myself to cry.**

**Now I can't stop the confusing wave.**

**Feelings I've never felt before.**

**Misery**

**Happiness**

**Hate**

**Love**

**They're all tearing me up and wringing me out**

**Leaving me high 'n dry when night is nigh."**

The fluttering in his chest increased and the hint of a blush rose to his cheeks. He took a deep breath as the smell of her lavender hair conditioner hung in the air. His antenna lowered as the scent relaxed him and the blush dissipated.

Gaz glanced up as the irken relaxed unknown to him feeling the same flutter in her chest building. She put the gameslave 2 down and wrapped her arms around Zim causing them both to blush and look into each other's eyes.

"_Why am I feeling the things that I feel?_

_Why do I feel this at all?_

_I hate you one moment and love you the next._

_Why do I feel this way?_

_Why do I feel this way?"_

Zim leaned over, crimson eyes met amber once more before their lips met and both sets closed. He nibbled gently at her bottom lip causing her mouth to open slightly in surprise allowing a hesitant and curious irken tongue to slip between her lips and wrap around her own.

"WHO WANTS POPCORN?!" Gir squealed, popping up between them suddenly and turning on the TV, causing them both to reel back to other sides of the couch hyperventilating as the nerves on their lips danced.

"Gaz, I think I know what love is." Zim said once he could breath properly again as she raised a hand to her lips.

* * *

AN: Heya people! The song they're singing in this fic is called Confusing Feelings and I wrote it! Dun know how because writing lyrics is not my stronghold most of the time but this little song is all mine! Though I must give credit to the writers of the songs "Toxic" and "Listen to Your Heart" for the little bit of inspiration that meh imagination wasn't spitting at me.


End file.
